Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1165 – 1257) was a Syrian Assassin during the Middle Ages and, from 1191 until his death, the Mentor of the Assassins in the Levant. Early Life Altaïr was born to Assassin parents: a Christian mother and a Muslim father, Umar Ibn-La'Ahad. While Altaïr's mother died at childbirth, his father Umar was executed by the Saracens, in retribution for him killing a nobleman of their kind during the First siege of Masyaf, with Altaïr being 11 years old at the time. Moments before the execution, Altaïr frantically called out to his father before he was killed, leading to a sight that would cause him much grief from that point on. Ahmad Sofian, the Assassin who had revealed Umar's name to the Saracens under torture, felt responsible for Umar's death and some time after the event, he infiltrated Altaïr's quarters, before apologizing to Altaïr for his weakness under pressure and proceeded to commit suicide with a dagger. Following this, Altaïr ran to Al Mualim's quarters with haste, informing him of the situation that occurred. Al Mualim advised Altaïr that he should not disclose any information that the two had discussed - not even to Ahmad's son Abbas - especially since Altaïr and Abbas would start their training under him together. Altaïr considered Al Mualim as more of a father figure to him than his biological father, even though he was aware that Al Mualim's love was "weak and dishonest." Altaïr grew up alongside Abbas, studying together and becoming best friends, with the two always being at one another's side. One day, Altaïr, after having noticed Abbas' continued grief over his father, decided to tell him that Ahmad had killed himself, in an effort to console him with the truth. Upon hearing it, Abbas turned around in his bed, not saying a word. The following day, the two of them didn't speak to each other, spending most of the day in silence, until Abbas asked their combat instructor Labib if they could fight with real swords, instead of the wooden practice ones. It was then that Abbas revealed his hatred to Altaïr, believing him to have lied about his father, before attacking him in a frenzy - fueled with rage. After the battle between the two entered into a struggle, with the two of them laying in the mud, Abbas holding his knife to Altaïr's throat; Abbas yelled out that Altaïr had lied about his father, with the commotion catching the attention of the other Assassins, the villagers and Al Mualim himself. Deciding to try and quell Abbas' anger, Altaïr claimed that he had lied, and the two of them were brought to Masyaf's dungeon, where they both spent a month, after which they had to resume their training. With his crimes deemed more severe, Abbas was forced by Al Mualim to spend an extra year in training, whilst Altaïr was made into an Assassin. Third Crusades the Holy Land was in the midst of war. In early 1191, Altaïr and the brothers Malik and Kadar Al-Sayf were tasked with retrieving an artifact from the Templars in Solomon's Temple. After progressing through the catacombs, Altaïr broke two tenets of the Assassin's Creed, but arrogantly dismissed the warning against his actions, confident in his mastery as an Assassin. Finally, upon seeing the archenemy of his Order - Robert de Sable - Altaïr broke another tenet; risking the safety of the Brotherhood. Having attempted to slay the Grand Master of the Knights Templar after making his presence known, Altaïr was easily thwarted, spared on purpose by Robert and thrown from the temple, leaving Malik and Kadar alone with the Templars. Altaïr escaped from the temple and Jerusalem to report his failure to the Order. Upon returning to Masyaf, Altaïr was kindly greeted by Rauf who told him Al Mualim waited to hear how the mission went. At the fortress gates, Abbas and Altaïr exchanged several insults and threats before Altaïr informed Al Mualim of his failure to acquire the Templar treasure and was lambasted for it. Soon after, Malik returned with the artifact, alive but alone, and with a heavily injured left arm, shouting at Altaïr, blaming him for Kadar's death. Before any further action could be taken, the Templars attacked Masyaf. While the Templars were attacking the village, slaughtering its inhabitants, and besieging the castle, Altaïr and several groups of Assassins ran to defend it. Altaïr killed many attacking Templars, and thought of staying and fighting until he was defeated, thereby redeeming himself for his actions at Solomon's Temple. However, thinking it would be a waste, he retreated to the fortress along with the other Assassins because they were being overwhelmed by the Templars. Along with Rauf and another Assassin, Altaïr led the defense of the fortress. Performing a Leap of Faith and sneaking behind the Templar army, Altaïr unleashed a torrent of felled tree logs, crushing the Templar army and driving them away from Masyaf. Once the attack was over, the matters of his actions in Solomon's Temple were addressed once again. Altaïr, having broken all three tenets of the Creed, failing to acquire the Templar treasure, causing the death of a brother and the incapacitation of another, as well as being responsible for all who had died in the Templar attack, was deemed a traitor to the Creed. Al Mualim declared this judgement before the entire Order, before stabbing Altaïr in the stomach with a dagger . Altaïr awoke from his "sleep of the dead" and questioned Al Mualim of his survival, with the Mentor answering that Altaïr had only seen what he had wanted him to see. He then stripped Altaïr of his rank and possessions as alternate punishment, though also offered him a chance for redemption. Starting as a novice once again, Altaïr was tasked with hunting down the traitor within Masyaf who had allowed the Templars entrance. Successful, Altaïr returned to Al Mualim and was rewarded with the return of his Hidden Blade and sword. Once again officially a member of the Order, Altaïr was offered a trade; the lives of nine men in exchange for his own. Altaïr started his quest, leaving Masyaf and riding to Damascus in pursuit of Tamir, his first target. Arriving there, he traveled to the local Assassins' Bureau and requested permission for the assassination. The Rafiq denied him, ordering Altaïr to first gather information about his target. Going through the city's poor district, Altaïr interrogated informants, pick-pocketed letters and maps, and eavesdropped on conversations around him, ultimately acquiring the location of his target. Returning to the Bureau with this information, he received a pass for the kill and a white feather to be dipped in the victim's blood, as proof of the deed. In a plaza of the market district, Altaïr witnessed Tamir slaying a business partner, and killed him as he examined the nearby stalls. Returning to the Bureau, Altaïr was told to return to Al Mualim, who rewarded him for this first step on the road to redemption, and granted him a piece of his equipment back. Altaïr then left for the other cities, Acre and Jerusalem, to pursue his next targets. Proceeding on to Acre, Altaïr met with the Bureau leader to gather the information about his target - Garnier de Naplouse, Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier. Learning that Garnier was located in the Hospitalier hospital in the city's Poor District and was trafficking men from other cities to Acre for him to experiment on, Altaïr infiltrated the hospital. There, Altaïr found one of Garnier's prisoners running away from his captors. After the fleeing man was caught, Garnier ordered his guards to break the prisoner's legs to prevent him from making another escape, and had him brought back to his quarters. Garnier then returned to his usual routine of checking his patients, and was eventually struck down by Altaïr. With his dying breath, Garnier revealed that he had used the Apple of Eden to conduct his experiments, but after its loss, his progress had slowed. He was also convinced that he was helping the people he experimented on, causing Altaïr to question his own opinion on Garnier's experiments. Arriving at Jerusalem's Bureau, Altaïr was harshly received by Malik, that Bureau's new leader. Reluctantly, Malik sent him on his investigations, and received him once again when he returned. After obtaining the permission and the feather, Altaïr entered the slave complex of his target Talal, but was ambushed by his followers. Dispatching them, Altaïr chased Talal across the rooftops and through the streets, finally catching up to him and putting a hidden blade in his neck. Altaïr returned to the Bureau and reported to Al Mualim once again. Gaining another piece of his equipment back, Altaïr once again had to return to all three cities to take out new targets. Altaïr returned to Damascus to eliminate Abu'l Nuqoud, known as "the Merchant King." After investigating and receiving the feather from the Rafiq, he proceeded to the merchant's palace where a party was being held. Infiltrating the palace, Altaïr arrived shortly before Abu'l Nuqoud began his speech, lambasting his guests for their intolerance and ignorance, before revealing he had poisoned the wine that was being served. As a number of the revelers fell to the poison, Abu'l Nuqoud ordered his archers to eliminate the rest. Through the panic of the crowd, the Assassin scaled the palace walls, killing several archers in the process, and managed to climb onto the roof above his target. Jumping down and killing the Merchant King's bodyguard, Altaïr chased down and assassinated his target, once again setting the city on full alert, before losing his pursuers. Returning to the Bureau, he reported his success, before returning once again to Masyaf. In Acre, Altaïr was tasked with the death of William of Montferrat, regent of the city and a lieutenant of Richard the Lionheart. Meeting once again with the Bureau leader, Altaïr gathered information on his target in the city's rich district, and learned that he was to meet with King Richard later that day. Approaching as William and Richard quarreled outside the city fort's walls, he waited for the King to leave, before infiltrating the castle via the fortress walls. Waiting until William had finished berating his men for their perceived failures and had dismissed his guards, Altaïr struck from above, killing the Marquese of Montferrat. As usual, Al Mualim was informed, and Altaïr left the city for his next target in Jerusalem. Within Jerusalem, Altaïr found his sixth target, Majd Addin; the illegitimate ruler of the city, who personally acted as judge, jury and executioner. During one of his public executions, Altaïr made his way through the crowd and onto the stage where Addin stood, killing him and saving an imprisoned Assassin who was mere moments from death. Fleeing from the guards, Altaïr returned to Masyaf. Rewarded with another rank and equipment, Altaïr demanded Al Mualim of the truth behind connections between his targets. Al Mualim revealed to him that all nine of his targets were members of the Knights Templar, and that the treasure Malik had liberated from Robert de Sable held the power to control the minds of others. Content with this new information, Altaïr left for Acre and Damascus once again. Altaïr's seventh target was present in Acre. The target, named Sibrand, was the Grand Master of the Knights Teutonic and paranoid with fear of the Assassin that had hunted down his Templar brethren. Reporting to the Bureau and investigating, Altaïr traveled to the city's ports, where he witnessed Sibrand falsely accusing a passing scholar of being the Assassin before cutting him down. Afterwards, he retired to his ship. Altaïr navigated through the ports and docked boats, arriving on Sibrand's ship and striking him down. Once again, the alert was sounded, though Altaïr managed to escape once more. After giving the Rafiq the feather marked with Sibrand's blood, Altaïr left for Masyaf as always. In Damascus, Jubair al Hakim, Saladin's head scholar, had begun burning every book in the city in an attempt to wipe the history of the land. Traveling to the Bureau, Altaïr gathered the information, received his feather, and moved in for the kill. Jubair stood flanked by many followers, all dressed in identical clothing; fortunately for Altaïr, however, his previous investigations had shown him where Jubair would be, and what he looked like. Before long, the scholar joined his Templar brothers in death, and Altaïr escaped the city guard to report his success to the Rafiq. Returning to Masyaf, Altaïr had only one target remaining; the Grand Master of the Knights Templar himself. Altaïr discussed this with Al Mualim, where he explained that the Piece of Eden was essentially temptation given form. Al Mualim explained that Robert did seek peace like the Assassins, though through means of force by using the Apple. Altaïr concluded that Robert's death was the only way to end the Templar's quest for control. Robert had apparently arrived in Jerusalem to attend the funeral of Majd Addin, in a show of mutual cooperation between and friendship between Saracen and Crusaders. Gathering intelligence for the strike, Altaïr presented this to Malik, who now realized Altaïr was a changed man and changed his attitude towards him. Arriving at the cemetery Altaïr, hid among the crowd, he was instead singled out and ambushed by the Templars, who had anticipated his arrival. Engaging the Templars and Saracen guard in battle, he fought them off one by one. During this fray, Altaïr defeated Robert and removed the helm, however, to his horror, he discovered the person to be a decoy. At first believing it to be sorcery, the shock of seeing the woman standing before him soon wore off. He soon learned from her that Robert had used the time she had given him to travel to Arsuf, in the hopes of uniting the Saracens and Crusaders against the Assassins. Sparing her life as she was not his target, Altaïr returned to the Bureau and revealed the deception to Malik, who had recently come to believe that Altaïr had truly repented for his past crimes. Malik suggested to Altaïr that it was best he return to Masyaf, and enlighten Al Mualim to the development, but Altaïr refused, citing time to be lacking. He accused Malik of hiding behind the Creed, and refusing to see what he did not wish to see. Suggesting Malik search for answers in Solomon's Temple, Altaïr made his departure from the city and rode directly to Arsuf. Arriving at Arsuf, Altaïr discovered that the engagement between the Crusader and Saracen forces had commenced. Fighting his way through the battlefield, engaging Saracen and Christian troops alike, Altaïr arrived at Richard's camp, only to be mistaken for making an attempt on the King's life. Denying this, Altaïr informed the Crusader leader of Robert's treachery, as well as that of his followers. Though de Sable persistently denied the accusations, Richard was unconvinced. Leaving the decision to God, Richard ordered a trial by combat to determine the truth. Altaïr fought de Sable and his Templar elites, cutting them down and striking the Grand Master in the throat. With his dying breaths, Robert revealed to Altaïr that Al Mualim was, in fact, a Templar, and that Altaïr had been an unwitting pawn in his quest to hoard the Apple, and eliminate the others who knew of its existence. After this, Richard congratulated the Assassin on his success. As the two discussed their views on peace, Richard allowed Altaïr to leave Arsuf. Altaïr hurried to Masyaf to discover the truth about his master. Arriving at Masyaf, Altaïr found the villagers in a hypnotized trance, who acknowledged Al Mualim as the one who had "led them to the light". Progressing up the hill towards Masyaf, Altaïr encountered a group of hypnotized Assassins who, bent as they were to Al Mualim's will, attacked him. Left with no other option, Altaïr engaged in battle with them, and managed to slay them all. However, another wave of Assassins entered the fray, heavily outnumbering and threatening to overwhelm him. To his luck, Malik and several Assassins aided him by throwing knives at the Assassins, killing some and causing the rest to flee. Meeting with Malik, Altaïr requested him to distract the hypnotized Assassins outside of the fortress so that he could reach Al Mualim without much trouble. Agreeing to his request, Malik and his men left Altaïr to infiltrate the fortress. Searching for his former Master in the fortress garden that Al Mualim referred to as "Paradise," Altaïr only found himself caught and bound by the Apple's power. Seeing Al Mualim on a balcony overhead, he demanded an explanation from him. Al Mualim then revealed that he had used the Apple recovered at Solomon's Temple to both end the Crusades by eliminating the leaders, and to control the minds of the people to attain their obedience; ensuring utter and absolute peace. Ending his explanation, Al Mualim used the power of the Apple to create an illusion of the nine Templars Altaïr had killed, who attacked the confused Assassin. Defeating them one by one, Altaïr was once again bound by the Apple's power. By this point, Al Mualim confronted Altaïr personally, and created multiple copies of himself to aid in his fight. Faced with this second illusion, Altaïr took the defensive, striking them as they attacked one by one. As Altaïr finally singled his Master out, Al Mualim bound him once again. There, he explained to Altaïr that though he sought peace like Robert, he wanted the Apple to himself, thus the Templar needed to die. Altaïr questioned why Al Mualim had not that used the Apple on him, and Al Mualim explained that he had tried and failed due to Altaïr's mental strength. At this, Altaïr and Al Mualim dueled for a final time. Despite a lengthy battle, Altaïr managed to finally defeat his Master and down him with his hidden blade. Altaïr then listened as his Master spoke his final words, challenging Altaïr's strength of character and ability to destroy the Apple. As Al Mualim died, the Assassin watched as the Apple rolled from his lifeless hand, before activating itself. Altaïr was eventually joined by Malik and his men and stood before the vast holographic image that projected from the orb: a map of the world indicating the location of various other Pieces of Eden. Becoming Mentor of the Order Almost immediately after killing his former mentor, Altaïr carried Al Mualim's body through the fortress and a shocked crowd. Subsequently, Altaïr held a small funeral for his former mentor. Altaïr was suspicious the Apple may have some way of ensuring Al Mualim's return from the dead, so he decided to burn the body. Abbas arrived outraged at Altaïr's actions. Several Assassins and Masyaf villagers were also enraged with this even though Altaïr attempted to explain. However, the Order was divided into two groups: those who were loyal to Altaïr and those who believed that Altaïr staged a coup to gain the position of Mentor Several of the Assassins attacked Altaïr still believing him a traitor and outraged for burning Al Mualim's remains. As Altaïr was distracted, Abbas was somehow able to take the Apple and flee. As Abbas climbed to the watchtower and used the Apple, it proved too much for him and began draining the life from him and several other Assassins. Altaïr was eventually able to confront Abbas, defeat him and reclaim the Apple. As Abbas lay defeated muttering for forgiveness. Altaïr stared at the Apple, asking the ancient artifact if it would teach people knowledge or lead them to destruction. Altaïr stayed true to the Creed: ensuring that none of the rebelling Brothers were killed or harmed. After managing to subdue them, he persuaded the rebels of Al Mualim's guilt and his own suitability to lead the Order. Successful in his attempts, Altaïr won the hearts of the Assassins for him. This earned the loyalty, respect and faith of the whole Order in the process. Desiring to tell the tale that his life had been, Altaïr began writing his Codex, which acted as a personal journal detailing segments of his life. Altaïr started to drastically change the methods and rituals that the Order had followed for generations. The Templars started to make their movements less public, and Altaïr consequently did the same with his Order; abandoning all of the Assassin fortresses in the process. As the Assassins' main motive was to protect the people, Altaïr found the removal of the ring finger "a false promise of paradise" and the prohibition of using poison to be useless. He redesigned the hidden blade so that it would not need the removal of the ring finger, created a way to use poison via the hidden blade and, together with his right-hand man, Malik, discovered new methods of assassination. Duty in Cyprus One month after Al Mualim's death, the Crusade continued to wage, and the Templars had not yet been defeated. Attempting to flee to Cyprus under the leadership of Armand Bouchart, the Templars had secured Acre's harbor for their escape. Leading the attack on the harbor castle, Altaïr was confronted by the same woman who had posed as Robert de Sable at Majd Addin's funeral. The woman, blaming Altaïr for ruining her life by killing de Sable, furiously engaged the Assassin in a sword duel, though she was defeated by Altaïr's greater skill and calm state of mind. Revealing her name to be Maria, and slowly realizing that she had been betrayed by Bouchart, the Templar was taken hostage by Altaïr, and was forced to travel along with him to Cyprus. Altaïr temporarily left the control of the Order, saying that he "built this Brotherhood to last", and left for the island of Cyprus; the island just recently bought by the Templars from King Richard. Arriving in the city of Limassol, Altaïr established contact with Alexander; the leader of the resistance against the Templars in Limassol. He became Altaïr's primary ally in Cyprus, and also took Maria under his protection. Altaïr met with Alexander at the local Resistance safehouse, and Alexander revealed that the Templars were holed up in Limassol Castle; though they were already starting to overrun more areas in Cyprus. Alexander advised Altaïr to kill the Captain of the castle guard, who would most likely be replaced by one of Alexander's spies afterwards. Successfully completing this task, Altaïr was told to meet Osman, a man spying upon the Templars, and to tell him that "Alexander wishes his grandmother a joyous birthday." Upon receiving the password, Osman told Altaïr that he had heard of the Templars being interested in some sort of archive located in Cyprus, and that the ranking Templar in Limassol was Frederick "the Red". Osman reduced the castle guard for a short time, allowing Altaïr to sneak into the castle and slay Frederick. Afterwards, upon returning to the Resistance safehouse, Altaïr found it surrounded by Templars and set aflame. He killed the Templars outside but found no sign of any person left inside. He thus left for the Limassol cathedral, where he witnessed Armand Bouchart giving a speech to the people of Limassol about Frederick's death. Furious, Armand threatened the Cypriots but was advised not to do so by Osman. Armand paused for thought and, upon realizing that Osman was a traitor, killed him. Shortly after this, Maria came running up to Armand and informed him of Altaïr's presence, though he refused to trust Maria, blaming her for de Sable's death and ordering his guards to lock her up. Altaïr managed to save Maria, and successfully escorted her back to Alexander near Limassol's port. There, Altaïr was informed that Bouchart had fled to Kyrenia, and Alexander told him to ask a sailor named Pasha, who owed Alexander a debt, to bring him and Maria to Kyrenia as well. Before leaving, Altaïr infiltrated the remaining Templar ship docked in the port to look into its shipping manifest. Upon departing for Kyrenia, Altaïr aimed to get in contact with Alexander's associate, Barnabas. Arrival in Kyrenia and Returning to Limassol As the boat arrived in Cyprus and Altaïr and Maria made to leave, their identities were discovered by pirates, who sought to turn them in to the authorities. Quickly climbing up, Maria kicked Altaïr off the ladder they were using to escape, and fled. Altaïr eventually managed to evade the pirates and went after Maria, eventually discovering her caught by Resistance soldiers. Maria was then returned to Altaïr's hands, and Altaïr made his first contact with the resistance; a man named Markos, who offered to keep an eye on Maria. Altaïr went on further into the city and eventually found the Resistance's safehouse, meeting the man stationed there, who called himself Barnabas. Explaining that he was after Armand Bouchart's head, Barnabas explained that he would most likely have gone to Buffavento Castle, a Templar stronghold. Barnabas said that he could help him enter it with no trouble from the Templar guards in exchange for killing a man who had supposedly betrayed the Resistance. Agreeing to the task, Altaïr left to search for the traitor named Jonas. Altaïr investigated the city and eventually found Jonas talking with another person. Having dispatched the nearby guards, Altaïr confronted Jonas, though the latter fled before Altaïr could make any action. Altaïr intercepted him in a secluded area, and Jonas tried to explain that a man known as "The Bull" was after him, but his reasoning was in vain. Having killed his target, Altaïr left for the harbor to secure Maria. Altaïr found Maria and Markos surrounded by guards but managed to save them in time. After Altaïr mentioned "The Bull", Maria revealed that she had met him once, and he was in fact named Moloch. Altaïr, afraid of Maria being captured, told Markos to meet them at the Resistance safehouse. Altaïr went ahead of them, and met Barnabas again, who explained that Jonas' death had caused riots in the city. After having explained that there were Resistance members coming to the safehouse, Altaïr left to suppress the riots, which had been instigated by Moloch. By taking down Moloch's fanatics throughout Kyrenia, Altaïr managed to calm the riots and prevented a disaster from occurring. When Altaïr returned to the safehouse, Markos questioned him about the riots, and Altaïr confirmed the death of Jonas as having been the cause. Altaïr focused on his new goal; locating and assassinating Moloch. Maria revealed that he resided in Kantara Castle, and Altaïr subsequently made his departure from the safehouse towards the castle. As he proceeded to scale its walls while evading the guards' attention, Altaïr found a chapel and entered via the rooftops. With Moloch at the altar, Altaïr stealthily approached from behind and lunged at the giant man to perform the assassination. However, Moloch, having detected Altaïr's presence, turned to grab Altaïr by the throat, right before the Assassin's blade could reach him, and threw him away to the floor. Acting quickly, Moloch grabbed his flail and the two men engaged in battle. Using Moloch's large size to his advantage, Altaïr grabbed Moloch's own flail, and strangled him with it. As he met his inevitable end, Moloch spoke a warning to Altaïr that his will would expand far beyond the ideals of both the Templars and the Assassins. Upon being discovered, Altaïr was immediately attacked by Templar guards and Moloch's followers. Traveling through the immensely fortified castle once again, Altaïr eventually managed to make his way to the top of the castle. However, he found himself cornered there by several of Moloch's fanatics and guards. Turning around to face the guards advancing upon him, Altaïr managed to counter their attack, throwing two of Moloch's fanatics over the edge of the castle in the process. Subsequently, Altaïr did a backwards Leap of Faith into a hay bale, and returned to the safehouse. At the safehouse, Markos informed him that the Templars had attacked the safehouse during the Assassin's absence, and while Markos was hiding, they had taken Maria and a few Resistance members captive. Markos feared that one of the Templars' prisoners, the Dark Oracle, was responsible for revealing the safehouse location. However, Altaïr reasoned that it could have been Barnabas who had betrayed them to the Templars instead. Shocked, Markos informed Altaïr that Barnabas had been executed on the day before Altaïr's arrival in Kyrenia. The Resistance members' executions were about to take place, and Markos requested Altaïr save them. Altaïr obliged and proceeded to scout the city. Upon finding several Resistance members, Altaïr dispatched the executioner and the surrounding Templar guards and set the members free. Altaïr quickly returned to the safehouse and reported his mission a success, to which Markos replied that the remaining prisoners would be located in either the harbor or Buffavento Castle. First going to the harbor, Altaïr spotted a prison guard and tailed the man to a secluded area, where he swiftly defeated him. Then, impersonating a drunk, he tricked another guard into revealing the location of the imprisoned Resistance members in the harbor as well as the location of the key to their prison. Having served his purpose, the prison guard was given a quick death. Altaïr then infiltrated the Crusader Outpost and retrieved the keys, before proceeding to free the remaining Resistance members. Questioning them if a woman had accompanied them, one affirmed this, and revealed that Moloch's son Shalim had taken her with him. Fending off the attacking Templars at the harbor, Altaïr returned to the safehouse. Altaïr informed Markos of the freed Resistance members. Additionally, Altaïr warned Markos of another possible Templar attack. While Markos believed the Oracle was responsible for revealing the safehouse's location, Altaïr believed it was the man posing as Barnabas. Believing that the real Barnabas had revealed too much about the Resistance under torture, Altaïr prepared to infiltrate Buffavento Castle in order to confront the Dark Oracle. Infiltrating the castle under the cover of dusk, Altaïr made his way through the fortress' dungeons, stealthily killing any Templars he encountered. Subsequently, Altaïr witnessed a conversation between Shalim and Armand Bouchart. Armand lectured Shalim about his weakness for women, which had led to Maria's escape. Promising to find her, Shalim was presented with a package by Armand, which he ordered to be delivered to Alexander in Limassol. Altaïr, hearing this, was shocked and immediately came under the impression that Alexander was a Templar spy. Making his way further into the castle, Altaïr dispatched the warden and his guards to gain a key to a barred door and eventually arrived at the prison cells. There, Armand exited the Oracle's cells, warning his men of her hostility. After Bouchart left, Altaïr entered the Oracle's prison. With shrill screams, the Oracle appeared and aggressively attacked the Assassin. Despite the Oracle being aided by several prisoners who had lost their sanity, Altaïr eventually defeated her. Altaïr questioned what had led to her insanity, though she only responded with twisted ramblings, and claims of being an "instrument of God." Altaïr concluded to put her out of her misery, and ended her life with his blade. The Assassin immediately fled the fortress to return to the safehouse. As Altaïr returned to the safehouse he questioned Marko about information on Shalim. Marko claimed Shalim though not as vile as his father, Moloch. Stating that Shalim has been seen consorting with Bouchart on several occasions, Markos tasked Altaïr with gathering intelligence on Shalim and share what he learned in the Market District afterwards. Scouting the city for Shalim, Altaïr witnessed him abuse the civilians and rob them. As Shalim eventually reached a Brothel he instructed his men to "have fun". Left to their own devices, Shalims men began to abuse the civilians further, robbing them and attacking them. However, the Assassin dispatched all Shalim's abusive henchmen throughout the districts. Rendezvousing with Markos, Altaïr informed him of Shalim's violent and brash actions. Markos acknowledged Shalim's constant confessions at church and suggested Altaïr search for one of the Scholars there. Subsequently, witnessing Shalim addressing the people, promising rewards through hard work. Altaïr asked the Scholar about Shalim's attitude change. However, the Scholar suggested they discuss in a secluded location. Approaching the Scholar at the rendezvous, a crate of materials collapses on the Scholar, killing him. Altaïr notices a Templar above, with his face hidden. Pursuing the killer from the rooftops, the Templar eventually escaped despite Altaïr's efforts. Returning to the safehouse, Markos directed Altaïr towards the harbor. As he arrived at the harbor, Altaïr noticed a carriage of female dancers, Maria among them. Concluding the Templars would attempt to inspect the carriage and recognize Maria, Altaïr dispatched the Templar soldiers as the carriage passed through the city. As the carriage safely left the city, Altaïr followed it, with the intention of discovering Maria's destination. As the carriage came to a halt, at the Saint Hilarion Castle Altaïr watched from afar as Maria entered the castle. Scaling the wall and stealthily killing off any guards he encountered, Altaïr finally located Shalim at his quarters. However Maria then entered his quarters and demanded answers, asking whether the Templars intended to use the Apple for tyranny and stating that she believed the Templars wanted liberty instead. Shalim replied the people were to be led like sheep and those who defied the Templars were to be disposed of. When Maria denied this, Shalim became more persistent. Altaïr revealed himself, calling out to Shalim. However the Templar revealed himself to be Shahar instead, Shalim's twin and the man who Altaïr saw speaking to the civilians. Shalim himself arrived at the scene as the twins prepared to duel. Maria however, after disarming guards present, fled the feud and left the Assassin to fend for himself. After a long battle, Altaïr eventually proved the victor and killed both twins with his sword. Returning to the safehouse, Markos joyfully welcomed Altaïr and informed him of the Templar's abrupt departure from Kyrenia. Concluding the Templar Archive was not in Kyrenia, as they would not leave it unprotected so willingly, Markos claimed the Templars sailed for Limassol instead. Concluding the Archive was there, Altaïr bid Markos farewell, claiming he had served his country well. Altaïr sailed towards Limassol to confront the remaining Templars in Cyprus. Returning to Limassol, Altaïr subsequently entered the new safehouse to find Alexander horrified by his presence, accusing Altaïr of being a traitor to the Resistance. Altaïr, however, asked if he had received a package from the Templars. Alexander then exclaimed it contained the head of Barnabas. Altaïr, after inspecting the package, claimed it was different man from the Barnabas he met. Altaïr explained that the real Barnabas was executed before his arrival and the other man was a Templar Spy. Alexander added the Templars had done the same in Limassol: using their Propaganda to turn several Resistance members to the Templar cause. Tasking himself with dispatching the Templar soldiers in order to prevent any further conflict, Altaïr noticed one of the Templar's contacts at the harbor consorting with pirates and Crusaders. Tailing him to an obscured area, Altaïr posed as a messenger for Bouchart himself. Questioning the Templar on Bouchart's location, the contact admitted he was unable to say; however, he informed Altaïr that several of his men were murdered the previous night be a Templar sergeant. Asking where the Templar was, the contact directed Altaïr to the Cathedral. Once at the Cathedral, the Templar sergeant fled. However, Altaïr pursued him and used his throwing knifes to injure and stop him. Questioning the Templar, he directed Altaïr to Demetris. Arriving at the home of Demetris, Altaïr stealthily entered Demetris's from the rooftop, whilst avoiding confrontations with guards. Entering to find Demetris, Altaïr made his presence known and began interrogating Demetris. After being beaten down, Demetris finally confessed that he was responsible for the murder at the harbor. However, Demetris was then killed with a throwing knife from above. Noticing the same Templar agent from Kyrenia, Altaïr attempted to pursue him; however, after reaching the rooftops, the Templar was gone. Returning to the safehouse, Altaïr found it abandoned and a note from Alexander requesting he meet him at the Limassol castle courtyard. Though expecting a trap to be in place, Altaïr proceeded to the courtyard disregarding his suspicions. Once at the courtyard, however, Altaïr found the dead body of Alexander. Saddened by his friend's death, Altaïr looked up to the balcony above only to find the Templar Agent. Sneering at Altaïr, a enraged mob of citizens arrive at the courtyard, convinced Altaïr is the enemy. Though failing to calm then, Altaïr reluctantly used the Apple against them. Telling them that Bouchart and the Templars are the true enemy, the civilians left the courtyard, under the Apple's effect. The Agent continued to mock the Assassin. However, he was stabbed from behind. Then kicked from the balcony, Maria revealed herself. Asking where the Templar Archive is located, Maria revealed they stood directly above it. Preparing to enter it together, a group of Templars attacked. Though Maria fled inside the Archive, Altaïr fought off the Templar soldiers. After dispatching them all, the Assassins proceeded, and entered the Archive. Progressing further into the Archive, Altaïr dispatched any Templars guarding the way forward. Eventually he witnessed a duel between Maria and Bouchart, however, the Templar eventually left her unconscious. Bouchart explained that because of Isaac Comnenus the Archive was almost exposed to the public. When Altaïr challenged this statement, Bouchart merely replied that they were forced to buy what they already owned, to prevent Richard from discovering it. Revealing they moved the contents of the Archive in the Assassin's absence Armand drew his sword preparing to duel his nemesis. Both skilled swordsmen, Bouchart and Altaïr attacked each other with skill and speed. Eventually, however, Altaïr gained the upperhand, dodged Bouchart's attack and impaled him with his sword. In his dying moments, Bouchart respectfully credited Altaïr for his superior skill. Warning the Assassin regarding the Piece of Eden's safety and keep it hidden. With Bouchart dead Altaïr came to Maria's aid. Suddenly, the Archive became to fall apart from Templar cannon fire, planning to leave no evidence. The two ran off immediately. The two were able to climb through the almost-destroyed structure and successfully escape. Walking on the harbor, Maria then confirmed her official retirement from the Templar Order, instead intending to travel East or to India. Asking Altaïr of his plans, he claimed to travel the world and meet the most intelligent minds, continuing to learn while expanding the Assassin Order. Altaïr remarked that he would travel East and make his departure from Cyprus with Maria at his side. Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Leaders Category:Mentor Category:Married Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Smart Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Terrorists Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Orphans Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Middle Eastern